


Parody and Punishment

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Creature Inheritance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives his creature inheritance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parody and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> At one point, this was the beginning of a legitimate creature!fic, before it devolved/evolved into crack.

Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Give Lord Voldemort a Headache, sat cross-legged on his bed, back against the wall, staring at his digital alarm clock. He had exactly five minutes until his sixteenth birthday, so he began his birthday ritual.

Harry systematically took off his ratty, holed socks and his oversized pants and sat down on the bed. He threw off his sweatshirt and lay on the sheets completely naked, waiting for midnight. According to Ron, a wizard's sixteenth birthday was extremely special. On this day, they would get a spike in their magic and their magical cores would completely settle, allowing them to safely begin trying different, specialized areas of magic, like wandless and mind magics.

Although he was excited, Harry was also very worried. What if this was the day he'd receive the 'Power the Dark Lord knows not'? He didn't want to be even more different than everyone else.

Lost in his thoughts, Harry almost missed the last countdown until July 31. Four, three, two, .... one!

At first, Harry felt nothing. He could be one of the few, low-level wizards to get no power boost or creature inheritance, he supposed, feeling somewhat put out. With everyone telling him mastering the Patronus spell and animagus transformations so early in life, he'd assumed he was a high powered wizard. But then, Peter Pettigrew had mastered the animagus transformation even before Harry. He'd been the first of the marauders to do so, Sirius had regretfully told Harry.

Then, Harry screamed in pain. Out of nowhere had come a wave of pain, starting in his toes and ending in the very tips of his hair. Harry had tried not to yell out, but he could barely hold them in. Instead, he whimpered loudly and hoped his aunt and uncle wouldn't hear him. He'd never felt such a harsh, biting pain before, not even while under the cruciatus curse in fourth year. What was wrong with him? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Abruptly, the pain stopped, and Harry finally felt he could breathe.

He knew what he was. He'd received his inheritance. He could see the Power the Dark Lord Knew Not, right there, right inside him.

He was…

A house elf. The most powerful house elf of them all.

The house elf who lived!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
